


Strawberry Mentos

by Gothichic



Series: The wonderful world of Tsukishima Kei trying his best [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Autistic Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Significant Other, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, no beta we die like men, theyre cute asf, theyre in love ur honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothichic/pseuds/Gothichic
Summary: Tsukishima Kei loves Bokuto Koutarou.Through good and bad.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: The wonderful world of Tsukishima Kei trying his best [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195283
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102





	Strawberry Mentos

**Author's Note:**

> this is very Tsukishima Bokuto centric. I'll be doing one for Akaashi and Kuroo too dw but they'll be separate one shots lmao
> 
> the title is based off that song by Leanna Firestone "strawberry mentos" that song is for yamaguchi but it makes me think of bokutsuki. Listen to it, its very sweet.

Tsukishima loved Bokuto. 

There was no question about that, in fact he had a crush on him when he met him.  
No offense to his other boyfriends, He loved all his boyfriends. He didn't like one more then the other, there weren't hierarchies, he had just thought Bokuto was hot. Honestly, the guy worked out and you could tell. He liked that. He liked the idea of someone being able to pick hin up and Bokuto definitely could. 

He could pick him up and engulf him in a hug that made his worries just melt and Bokuto was most definitely a hugger. He was perfect for Tsukishimas "cuddle bug tendencies" as Kuroo had called it. He liked to cuddle when he was tired, sue him. He wasn't much for touching when he was wide awake or even when he was trying to go to sleep. He just had a hard time just winding down. Completely stopping his body unless he was hyperfocused was a chore but cuddle him after he's already fell asleep? sign him up!

Bokuto and him have clashed more than a few times. They've done it before and they'll do it again. Bokuto was observant, loud, a 'wear your heart on sleeve' type of guy. Tsukishima couldn't be more an opposite of that. He hid behind sarcasm and mean words. 

Bokuto got hurt more easily then he did. Tsukishima had to be careful. Something that might not even faze Kuroo could completely ruin Bokutos day, it was something that really showed Tsukishima not everyone can take insults and sly digs as caring or even jokes. Bokuto was Observant but that only took him so far when Tsukishimas voice was saying one thing but his actions were saying something else. 

In fact the first clash had been about his voice. Tsukishima is relatively monotoned, especially when he gets intense emotions. He remembers having to tell Bokuto his voice was just like that. It had honestly pissed him off. He hated coming off as aggressive when he was just acting normal, when he was trying to act normal. 

That by itself had caused an almost three day fight between them. 

He just hated coming off as aggressive so fucking much. He already had a hard time getting things across and now he was being perceived as aggressive? No sir. He was almost worryingly calm in most situations. 

Kuroo eventually forced them to talk. The only reason the fight had lasted so long is because Tsukishima didn't want to talk, he refused to. He may be a little petty considering his train of thought was "You wanna see aggressive? I'll fucking show you aggressive." 

Turns out a twenty minute talk settled the entire thing. Tsukishima honestly felt like an idiot after they finished and made up. Three days of suffering because he couldn't talk like a normal person. He had never cursed his inability to be normal more. 

The second clash had been on Bokuto's part. You see he was touchy. He showed a lot of his love through kind words and gentle touches. Once again Tsukishima was completely the opposite. This wasn't necessarily a problem, nothing a good talk couldn't fix except for the fact Bokuto didn't like to rock the boat, he may be obvious in how he feels but he doesn't like to fuck up something going well. 

So que Tsukishima not instigating any conversations and Bokuto not wanting to misconstrue Tsukshimas actions as something intentional or malicious. It did nothing but cause it to fester and explode. It led to Bokuto accusing Tsukishima of not caring and some other things that were honestly nothing but hurtful. 

Tsukishima had taken it incredibly personally, He cared a lot. He cared so much that he pushed himself to be with them and do things he never had any wants to do in the first place. This had caused a rift between all of them. They ended up splitting up into two groups. 

Kuroo had agreed that maybe he could do more to show he cared while Akaashi thought Tsukishima was doing more than enough considering the circumstances. It led into a big argument about his autism. Tsukishima almost left right then and there but he didn't. He stayed and they talked. They worked it out and it had started with Tsukishima apologizing. 

Don't worry that had also been a surprise to all of them too. Tsukishima apologizing first? Unfortunately it was an unknown concept. 

Things didn't go back to normal but that had been a good thing. Things did start going good though. Things had gotten better. 

The third major clash had been about Tsukishima snapping at Bokuto. 

Bokuto was loud and Tsukishima knew that, no one could not know that. He knew and understood that Bokuto was an excitable person and he liked showing it. He thought it was cute. What he didn't find cute was Bokuto being loud in public, not only is it a nuisance to other people it was absolutely too much for Tsukishima. He could well better handle a loud noise coming from a single source especially if that source was his boyfriend but when he was out in public listening to a bunch of other loud things Bokuto was just too close to him, too loud, too much. 

Unsurprisingly Bokuto didn't appreciate getting snapped at especially at what he presumed just being excited. This had caused another fight. 

But they had learned from the other times, learned how to just talk, and that's just what they did. It ended with an agreement for Bokuto to control his volume better when he wasn't the only loud thing and for Tsukishima to say something instead of snapping at him like an old man. 

They probably clashed the most.

They probably clashed the most but Tsukishima never laughed as hard then when he was with him. 

The first time Tsukishima thought he loved Bokuto was in his third year. Half a year into dating, Bokuto had gotten him a stuffed animal. It was honestly nothing special but it had been this weird looking bunny thing with strawberries on its head. His comfort food. He might have mentioned it once, in passing. It almost made him cry. Bokuto had given it too him with such a dopey grin on his face. 

He was Sweet and he thought he loved him. He didn't say it. He had all the time in the world to say it. 

The second time was when Tsukishima had an entire breakdown. They had been out just the two of them. It had gotten loud, there was a firework show. It had completely blind sided Tsukishima. He used to be able to handle them well but as the years progressed he had gotten worse with them so he had to be ready for them or it would completely fuck him over. He wasn't and it brought him to the point of not being able to move. He was shaky and he was crying.  
Bokuto stood there for a second before trying his best to bring him somewhere secluded, someone away from the noise. 

They had ended up pretty far off from their destination. Some sidewalk, Tsukishima was utterly unaware of his surroundings. He was leaning against Bokuto. His chest was moving in and out, tears streaking down his face. God he wanted something heavy on him. A heavy touch but he couldn't communicate that so he moved as close as he could to Bokuto. 

They stayed like that for god who knows. Bokuto stayed still as a rock just looking up at the sky as Tsukishima tried his hardest to calm down. 

Eventually he calmed down and was able to at least walk. He was honestly tired. A lot of it was a blur, he remembers walking and he remembers Bokuto saying something. He didn't remember a lot but he did remember saying it. They had close to the apartment, not like Tsukishima could focus on his surroundings but Bokuto had said they were. He remembers stopping Bokuto. Remembers looking at his back. 

"I love you." he had muttered. 

Bokuto had gone dead silent. Tsukishima didn't have the energy to regret what he said. He meant it. He didn't regret it. 

"I love you too."

It was almost a whisper. Bokuto didn't whisper. Tsukishima hoped it wasn't a bad whisper as the rest of everything turned into a blur. He didn't remember much besides opening the door, making a beeline towards the bed, jumping under his weighted blanket and almost passing out on the spot. 

The third time he remembers. He remembered it very clearly. It had been nighttime. Everyone was asleep. Tsukishima had woken up feeling absolutely awful, not that he was sick, he just felt sad. 

So there he was in their kitchen, crying. he had originally wanted to make tea but everything just bothered him. His clothes were too much, his glasses were bothering his nose. He tried his best to ignore that while making tea but trying to grab the packet made him want to scrub his nails into the counter. 

Just take his fingertips and file them off. 

he heard the bedroom door creak some. Oh God someone was up. He didn't want to turn. Maybe they would just go to the bathroom and leave him be. 

tough luck about that. He was cursed with very caring boyfriends. 

"Tsuki-babe?" 

Bokuto sounded hoarse. Tsukishima turned his head to see Bokuto scratching his balls. It made him snort. Talk about a tension cutter even if he didn't know it. He turned his head back. 

"Are you crying?" 

Uh oh. He noticed. Honestly he had gotten a little blind sided by Bokuto. 

"You think you could make me some tea?" He hated having to ask but he truly couldn't touch that packet without sending himself into a complete sensory overload. 

"You got it Tsuki-babe!" 

Thank god for Bokuto being Bokuto. He did it no problem. Bokuto had made him tea a million and one times, and he'd do a million more times. Tsukishima sat down on their couch turning it on to some random history channel. 

"Here Tsuki-babe." 

he was handed his favorite mug with his favorite comfort tea. Life couldn't get much better then this. Sitting next to his boyfriend. 

"I love you." 

Tsukishima didn't look at him but he could tell Bokuto was smiling. Grinning like the idiot he was. 

"Can I touch you?" 

Tsukishima thought for a second. He had calmed down a bit. He wanted to be crushed in a hug and he said about as much and Bokuto did just that. It was bone crushing and it felt amazing. 

"I love you too." 

He wouldn't change this for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> ive started uploading stuff from my laptop and all i have to say is my formatting is better on a phone.


End file.
